


The 12 Days of Prankmas

by transteverogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Crack, Gryffindor Steve, M/M, Prankster Steve, Slytherin Bucky, mistletoe kiss, prankster au, prankster bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: The one where pranks are made and Bucky is not in love with Steven Grant Rogers, thank you very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple days late for a christmas ss and im so sorry about that and the fact that the middle of this is crack. tbh this whole thing is crack. im sorry. 
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://transgendersteve.tumblr.com/)

_On the first day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… swearing parchment?!_

 

“Your detentions will end on Christmas Eve, so count yourselves lucky that you’re not also getting a Christmas detention.” Professor Pierce said, looking at the two seventh years sitting in front of him. On his left, sat Steve Rogers. A gryffindor and a god damn little shit. On his right, James “Bucky” Barnes, a slytherin and proud prankster and also a god damn little shit. Peirce huffs, before pointing at the clock. “I’ll be back in two hours.”

 

Steve huffs as soon as Peirce leaves, turning to Bucky. “It’s your fault we got caught.” He says decisively.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrow. “Excuse me, Mr. I-need-to-shout-so-everyone-knows-where-we-are?”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. It’s almost hilarious, given that even sitting down Steve is almost a full head shorter than Bucky. Every bone in his body screams reckless gryffindor though, and Bucky knows from personal experience that Steve packs a mean punch and an even wickeder curse. “I’m not the one who decided that sneaking up on someone to try and scare them in the middle of the night was a good idea.”

 

Bucky pauses because, ok maybe Steve has a bit of a point there. “Well maybe I just wanted to say that I was able to prank the ‘best’ prankster.” He pauses. “Which you’re obviously not, I am.”

 

“Jump scares do not count as pranking.” Steve huffs, blowing a piece of golden hair out of his incredibly beautiful blue eyes (not that Bucky noticed things about Steve like his golden hair or incredibly beautiful blue eye - it was an objective observation, honestly). “And I think most of the school would disagree with you there pal.”

 

Bucky’s the one to roll his eyes this time. “Ok there buddy.” He says sarcastically before literally the most brilliant idea to ever be brilliant or thought of comes to Bucky. He begins to smile, albeit a bit scarily. Steve regards him cautiously, leaning back without realising it.

 

“What did you just think of?” Steve asks cautiously.

 

“It’s our last year, right?” Bucky says, waiting for Steve to nod slowly in conformation. “Which means we have to decided who’s the best prankster by the end of June.”

 

“It’s me but continue.” Steve mutters, up to whatever Bucky is getting at.

 

Bucky grins. “We settle it by Christmas. Pranking war. Loser crowns the winner The Best Prankster Since Fred and George Weasley.”

 

Steve snorts. “You’re going down Barnes.” He pauses. “What are the rules?”

 

“No permanent damage.” Is the first thing Bucky says, and Steve automatically agrees. Sure, they might both be little shits sometimes but they weren’t assholes. “No damage to other people too. Just us, back and forth.”

 

Steve nods. “Nothing that can get either of us expelled.” He adds in, because as much as he wanted to win this war he also wanted to graduate. “You do one day, I do the next and we go back and forth like that? A prank a day and you have to keep topping the last one?” He suggests as the outline for how the war will work.

 

“Sounds good.” Bucky says, pulling a knut out of his robe pocket. “Heads you go first, tails I go first.” He waits until Steve nods again before flipping the coin, letting it fall onto the floor so they can both see it. Bucky grins, looking at the knut. “Guess it’s my go then.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’ll be on my guard.”

 

Bucky only waggles his eyebrows in response and they spend most of the remaining detention in silence as they work on their own homework. Occasionally, one of them might say something or ask the other for help (they had numerous classes together), but other than that, it’s a simple and quiet detention.

 

It’s nearing the end of the detention and Steve’s starting to roll his parchment up when Bucky hits it with a silent spell, grinning widely to himself but quickly covering it up with a cough when Steve turns and looks at him. He’s automatically wary but he’s stopped from saying anything when Pierce walks in, leaving the door open. “You boys are free to go. I’ll see you again this time tomorrow.”

 

They nod and quickly scurry out of the detention room, intent to head their separate ways since it’s late and their dorms are on opposite sides of the school. “Good luck Stevie-boy!” Bucky calls, already heading down to the dungeons.

 

Steve rolls his eyes, giving Bucky the middle finger in response. Bucky only laughs and pretends to catch it, sticking it in his pocket before rounding a corner, ignoring how hard his heart is beating.

 

The two boys have first period together the next day and Bucky watches as Steve hands in his scroll, smile already growing as the teacher opens it. “MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING DICK BAG OF A BITCH!” The paper starts screaming, more and more profanities emanating from the paper. Some are more eloquent and longer, while others are just a simple word. It’s worth it though, watching Steve’s entire body go gryffindor red as he tries every count-curse he can think of to get the swearing to stop. Eventually, he manages to get it and apologises profusely to the teacher before heading back to his seat. He passes Bucky on his way back and whispers “it’s fucking on Barnes.”

 

__________________________

 

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… a Weasley hair style?!_

 

The next day, Bucky knows he’s gonna be on edge all day. It’s Steve’s turn to prank him and after Bucky thoroughly embarrassed the other boy, he knows that hell is in store for him today. He rolls out of bed and into the bathroom, grimacing at his hair in the mirror. It’s standing literally everywhere. Bucky grabs his hair gel from the cupboard and starts applying it.

 

He struggles with his hair for a few minutes, trying to tame it before finally figuring it’s good enough for him before he finishes up the rest of his morning routine. He grabs his bag before bouncing down the stairs, not noticing the odd looks people are giving him in the common room. Bucky figures he probably has until first period, if he’s lucky, before Steve starts trying to prank him because what was the other guy gonna do? Somehow sneak into the slytherin common room to set up some elaborate prank for Bucky to fall into? Unlikely. There was no way Steve could get the password, none of his house mates were idiot enough to give that out.

 

Bucky walks confidently into the great hall and heads over to the slytherin table, spotting his friend Natasha and grabbing a seat across from her. “Morning.” He says, grabbing an apple and some toast for breakfast.

 

Natasha smirks at Bucky. “Good morning.” She drawls and fear dawns on Bucky. Did Steve do the recklessly unlikely? Fuck, he’s a gryffindor of course he did.

 

“What’d he do?” Bucky says, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. In front of him, Natasha’s pulled a mirror out of her bag and Bucky all but screams. His hair is not only bright orange but dancing as well. He immediately gets up, heading over to the gryffindor table where Steve is sitting with one of his own friends, laughing historically as Bucky storms over to him. “How do I change it back.” Bucky demands.

 

Steve only laughs harder, breathes coming out in almost wheezes. For a moment, Bucky’s horror fades as worry creeps in that Steve might have an asthma attack. It passes though and Steve remains grinning at Bucky. “It’ll come off by tonight.” He grins, taking a sip of his water. “Cheer up Buck, I think your hairs starting to flop a little bit.”

 

Bucky only glares at him before taking a deep breath. He calms himself, ignoring the memory of what he looked like in Natasha’s mirror. “You know what? No.” He decides, grinning at Steve as a new mindset takes over. “You’re not getting to me Stevie.”

 

“I think I already got to you Buck.” Steve points out and Bucky ignores how the shortened name makes his stomach all floppy in the best way possible. Nope, all he felt for Steven Grant Rogers was pure competition to be the best. They were rivals.

 

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe. Or maybe…” He pauses for a moment, thinking before grinning. “I’m a long-lost Weasley!” He laughs, loving his new idea. “Nah, you know what I think I’m gonna love looking like this today.” He nods, turning around from Steve’s table to walk back over to Natasha, a new spring in his step.

 

Already, he’s planning his revenge on Steve and Bucky can’t wait until tomorrow.

 

__________________________

 

_On the third day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… Crying shoes?!_

 

Taking a page out of Steve’s book, Bucky was able to get the gryffindor password off of one of the first years (Bucky assumes Steve got it off some first year, although he wouldn’t be surprised if Natasha gave it up to him). He doesn’t dare entire the common room until four in the morning, tired but determined to get Steve back for what he did to Bucky. Sure, Bucky was able to salvage it and act cool but no one messed with his hair gel, not even some as perfect and beautiful and amazing as Steve Rogers - objectively speaking, of course. Steve was just a tiny 5’2 pain in Bucky’s ass, nothing else.

 

He creeps up the stairs, stopping only to read the names on each door as to find Steve’s room. It takes what feels like a million years but he manages to find it (all the way at the top, Bucky is totally against this whole stair thing) and he slowly opens the door. It creaks and he pauses, wincing at the noise but no one wakes up. Bucky continues on, managing to get into the dorm room without anyone waking up. He pauses, looking at each of the beds and trying to find Steve’s sleeping body. He’s on the other side of the circular room and Bucky slowly makes his way over, careful not to trip on any of the mess on the floor. For a moment, he can’t believe how messy the room is and then he realises his room is barely any better.

 

Bucky pauses as he stands over Steve’s sleeping form, unable to stop himself from looking. He’s beautiful, honestly. Bucky knew this but watching Steve’s totally relaxed features are something totally different. His eyelashes are stupidly long, brushing against his skin with every movement and his skin is a soft, milky white. Steve’s hair is sticking in every direction but artfully so and Bucky can’t help but reach out and touch it, realising that it is truly as soft as it looks.

 

A loud snore from the other side of the room snaps Bucky out of it. He physically shakes his head, getting back to the task at hand. He steps away from Steve, instead locating his shoes. Bucky casts a quick spell before getting out of the dorm room, and the gryffindor common room in general. He makes his way back to the slytherin common room silently, grinning to himself. In denial, he tells himself he’s happy that the prank is going to work but Bucky knows deep down that, perhaps, he could be a little happier about seeing Steve so peacefully.

 

The next morning, Bucky makes sure he’s in the great hall even earlier, even if it hurts to have to wake up so soon, after his late night expedition. He wants to see Steve’s face as soon as he enters the great hall. Bucky doesn’t have to wait long, since he’s in the great hall maybe five minutes before he hears Steve coming. There’s this odd screaming sound, getting louder with every passing moment as Steve walks closer and closer to the great hall before stepping in. Bucky grins as an angry Steve tries and succeeds to locate him along the slytherin table, making his way to the other prankster. Every time Steve takes a step, his shoes let out a cry of pain and Steve draws attention with every step he takes. He stops in front of Bucky, fuming. “Get rid of it.”

 

It’s Bucky’s turn to smile today as he takes a sip of his morning juice. “It’ll wear off with every step you take.” He shrugs. “Sorry.” He says sarcastically and, for a moment, Bucky’s scared the other boy might actually deck him. Steve only takes a deep breath though, before turning around and walking back to his table, shoes screaming with every step.

 

Ah, revenge is sweet.

 

__________________________

 

_On the fourth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… a singing tie?!_

 

Bucky’s extremely cautious the next day. He tests every product he owns before using it, careful with putting on any clothing and checks in the mirror so many times that he’s actually late to breakfast, groaning as he misses it. Steve’s standing off the side and sees Bucky miss the last bit of food and he wanders over to the other boy, offering him a napkin with a couple pieces of toast and jam on it. Bucky eyes it.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I haven’t done anything to it, I swear.” He takes a small bite out of one of the pieces, before offering it to Bucky. “I noticed you weren’t in the hall when you usually are so…” He shrugs, suddenly looking embarrassed. “I just grabbed you some food, breakfast is important.” He mutters, shoving the food more forcefully to Bucky who finally takes it, utterly shocked.

 

“Uh… Thanks.” He mumbles and the two of the head towards their shared class together, Steve walking silently while Bucky eats his breakfast next to him. Somehow, Steve had managed to guess his favourite jam too, and Bucky swears he could almost kiss the other boy in thanks (or in general but Bucky’s not thinking about that, nope, not at all).

 

Bucky finished the food just before they make it to the class and shoves the napkin in his pocket, not seeing a garbage anywhere. Steve heads in before Bucky, but Bucky doesn’t miss the small smirk on the small boy’s face. He’s wary again but he can’t not go into the classroom so he walks in cautiously and-

 

“O CHRISTMAS TREE, O CHRISTMAS TREE!” Bucky looks down, eyes wide at his tie as it breaks out into very off-key version of ‘O Christmas Tree’, the song not stopping until it’s done. Bucky huffs and glares at Steve taking his own seat.

 

He spends the rest of the day like that, tie breaking out into a different song when Bucky walks into a different room. In Herbology, it sings ‘Silent Night’, whenever he goes into the washroom it sings ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ and, most memorably, in Defence Against the Dark Arts it sings the whole seven minutes of ‘Stairway to Heaven’ (which isn’t even a Christmas song, although Bucky thinks Steve just wanted to interrupt Peirce for as long as possible and Bucky has no problem with that if he’s being honest).

 

__________________________

 

_On the fifth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… fucking vinegar. FOR EVERYTHING!_

 

Bucky had honestly been waiting for the perfect moment to use this prank and, after yesterdays amazing tie (he’s thinking about asking Steve for the spell because he would wear that again, like, realistically) prank, Bucky wants to step their game up a bit.

 

He can’t prank Steve until the other boy’s in the great hall and even then it’s a one-shot deal, and something that could get him in (even more) trouble if he gets caught. He’s going to spell Steve’s tongue to taste only vinegar for breakfast. Bucky dabbled with making it the whole day but then he realised he’s not that much of an asshole and actually does want Steve to like him - not hate him, is what Bucky means. It’s not like Bucky thinks Steve is amazing or cute or wants to (illogically) have Steve’s babies.

 

Bucky watches Steve carefully, waiting until the perfect moment when he has a clear shot of Steve’s mouth before taking aim and muttering the spell under his breath, waiting. It doesn’t take long at all, and Steve starts coughing, obviously thinking that he’s going to be taking a sip of juice and instead tasting the horrific taste of vinegar. He talks to his friend sitting next to him, gesturing to his cup. The friend looks confused, but takes a sip and says something to Steve. Steve frowns before taking a sip for himself and spitting it out almost immediately. Bucky grins and Steve choses that moment to look up and lock eyes with Bucky, glaring at Bucky’s grinning face. Feeling like a little shit, Bucky simply waves and waits for Steve to come over.

 

Only… Steve doesn’t come over. He huffs and talks and gestures to his friend who only shakes his head, pulling Steve to sit back down. Bucky frowns, confused to why Steve wasn’t stalking over to confront him. Steve instead spends the rest of breakfast frowning, moving the food around his plate and just generally sulking. Bucky sighs, a feeling of guilt building up in his stomach. He waits a couple moments, seeing if maybe Steve would come over against his friend’s wishes but he doesn’t.

 

Bucky grabs some food just before it disappears, now feeling like a grade-A asshole and he follows Steve out of the great hall. “Hey- hey Steve, wait up!” He calls, jogging after the other boy. He catches up easily enough and realises that he doesn’t have anything to say. Wordlessly, he shoves the food at Steve.

 

Steve only glares at the food before glaring at Bucky. “I literally can only taste vinegar.” He says.

 

Bucky’s eyes widen. “Right uh-” he grabs his wand with his free hand carefully balancing the food before quickly casting the counter-curse. Steve blinks, obviously surprised. “Sorry.” Bucky mumbles, not looking at Steve. “I didn’t mean to like - actually upset you.”

 

Steve shrugs, suddenly a bit shy himself as he takes the food and warily takes a bite. Apparently it tastes fine because he takes another, much larger bite. “I just nearly had an asthma attack is all. I, uh, wasn’t expecting the vinegar and it startled me a lot.”

 

Bucky feels even worse then. “Shit, Steve, I’m sorry.” He apologises again because he doesn’t want to actually hurt Steve!

 

“Yeah just- new rule? Nothing food related?” Steve suggests and Bucky nods immediately, agreeing to the terms.

 

“Yeah of course.” He verbally agrees. They stand awkwardly in front of the closed great hall doors before Steve coughs and knocks them out of it. “We should get to class.” Bucky mumbles, turning to start walking towards their class, already knowing that the walk there would be a super awkward and tense one.

 

__________________________

 

_On the sixth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… swearing, swearing and more swearing!_

 

The crappy feeling from yesterday morning lasts with Bucky until the next morning, when he’s brushing his teeth and his whole mouth starts tingling. At first, it actually feels kind of nice but it gets worse and worse until -

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” As soon as Bucky swears, the tingling feeling goes down to the niceness. Bucky looks in the mirror, eyebrow raised. He waits a couple moments as the tingling sensation builds up again. Once it gets painful, Bucky swears again and the sensation goes back down. He sighs, looking at his toothpaste as if it personally betrayed him, even if Bucky knows who the actual culprit is.

 

He continues getting ready, swearing every so often to alleviate the tingling sensation before heading to the great hall. On one hand, this was the ideal type of prank. Caused the prankee embarrassment (Bucky wasn’t looking forward to swearing in class) but was more of an inconvenience than an actual bad or painful feeling. Bucky doesn’t even both going over to the slytherin table, instead opting to head straight to the gryffindor table. He sits down, right next to Steve to the surprise of him and his friends. “Fuck you.” He says cheerfully, grabbing some toast.

 

Steve grins. “Fuck you too.” He replies, just as cheerful and taking a piece of toast of off Bucky’s plate just to spite the other boy.

 

“How long will it fucking last?” Bucky asks, putting jam on his remaining pieces of toast, not even bothering with getting the one Steve stole back.

 

“End of the day.” Steve says, not buttering or putting jam on the toast and instead eating it straight. Bucky wrinkles his nose, before turning to realise that Steve’s friends are staring at the two of them. “He has to swear every so often or it gets painful.”

 

“Very fucking painful.” Bucky vouches, even if its really not that painful, casually pretending as if Steve’s friends weren’t looking at them like they’d grown two heads each. “Don’t worry though Stevie, I’m gonna get you back tomorrow.”

 

Steve grins, “Countin’ on it Buck.”

 

Sam Wilson choses that moment to walk up over from the hufflepuff table. He pauses, looking between Steve and Bucky before sighing. “Nope. I already have to deal with Steve’s complaining, I’m not watching your weird ass foreplay too.” He says before turning on his heel to walk out of the great hall.

 

Steve and Bucky flush bright red, both refusing to look at the other and instead focusing on their breakfasts. “Fuck.” Bucky says softly, unable to help it.

 

__________________________

 

_On the seventh day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… fangs. Fucking fangs._

 

Bucky takes a page out of Steve’s book for the next day, also cursing Steve’s toothpaste but for a totally different outcome. Steve’s frowning when he walks into the great hall the next morning, walking straight over to Bucky like Bucky did yesterday.

 

“I can’t ethen thpeak properly!” Steve yells through his lisps, a couple of stereotypical vampire fangs sticking out of his mouth. Bucky had even managed to get the spell so the tips would be a blood red and he grins at the sight in front of him.

 

“Oh god, you’re an adorable little vampire!” Bucky laughs, not even realising what he’s saying and the fact that he called Steve adorable, to his face. He’s too caught up in the cuteness of the other man.

 

“I vill suck your blood.” Steve says, grinning a little at his joke. Bucky’s eyebrow raises, completely lost on it. “Muggle thing.” He says slowly, taking extra care to not lisp or cut his tongue. “I hope you know that I’ve cut the inthide of my mouth twithe already.” He huffs, grabbing a half eaten peice of toast off of Bucky’s plate. Bucky’s pretty sure that Steve doesn’t even realise that it’s mostly eaten and if Bucky wasn’t as mature as he is, he would most definitely be thinking ‘indirect kiss indirect kiss indiRECT KISS!!!’ but Bucky is a mature adult so that most certainly is not what he’s thinking.

 

Steve just finished Bucky’s toast, all while sulking. “Thith ith painful, you athhole.” He mumbles.

 

Bucky can’t help but coo at Steve. “I think I’m gonna die from cuteness. You’re like… a tiny baby vampire.”

 

“If I had it in me to be angry at all your little commentth, I would be.” Steve huffs,resting his arm on the table and then his head in his hands, sighing dramatically.

 

Bucky snorts. “Drama queen.” He mutters affectionately, bopping Steve’s nose before he can stop himself. They both freeze just as Bucky’s finger touches Steve’s nose, Steve going cross eyed to look at it and Bucky holding himself still as if maybe if he didn’t move, Steve wouldn’t be able to see him.

 

“Did you juth…” Steve starts to ask.

 

“Nope, no, not all.” Bucky says quickly, taking his hand back. “Nothing at all happened.”

 

Steve looks at Bucky, eyes widen before nodding. “Uh, right.” He decides, going along with the obviously embarrassed Bucky.

 

__________________________

 

_On the eighth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… the uncontrollable urge to SING!_

 

Obviously Steve has a thing for Bucky’s mouth - and Bucky’s gonna stop that train of thought there, because thinking about that is a very bad idea.

 

Although… Steve had been acting a little different yesterday. He seemed almost closer and softer, in a way, towards Bucky. He was still the same little shit, but everything just seemed nicer and softer between the two boys - as if something had shifted between the two of them.

 

Bucky’s man enough to admit that he might have a crush on Steve Rogers but, and he’s being realistic here, who the hell doesn’t have a crush on Steve? He’s like this small and adorable ball of righteous anger. Bucky just wants to pick him up and kiss him until they both can’t breath.

 

“I really hope you know I can’t singggg!” Bucky sings softly in Steve’s ear, managing to startle the other boy the next morning.

 

“Jeez, no, you really can’t.” Steve laughs when his heart goes back to an acceptable speed. It was never normal around Bucky, not when Bucky looked like… well, when he looked like Bucky. “I think you might actually be a worse singer than that tie.” 

Bucky frowns, playing offend until he feels like if he doesn’t sing he’s gonna pass out. “You’re an asshole.” He sings, slightly louder and even more off-key. He makes Steve laugh though, so he’s gotta admit that’s a plus.

 

Steve shrugs, grinning like the little shit anyone who’s ever spoken to him for more than 5 minutes knows that he is. “I try.” He laughs and Bucky can’t help but laugh too, bumping shoulders with Steve to tease the other boy. He runs a hand through his hair afterwards, pushing it out of his face before glancing back down at Steve. Steve, who is looking at Bucky with an unreadable look on his face that has Bucky raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He ask-sings, confused to what he’s done to warrant Steve’s staring like that (… unless… no, that’s just not realistic, Bucky tells himself, but it doesn’t stop that train of thought developing in the back of his mind).

 

Steve blinks, probably not realising he was staring at Bucky. He coughs awkwardly and looks away, “Uh - no, no you don’t.” He mumbles before quickly shoving some food into his mouth so he’ll have something else to do.

 

Bucky flushes, looking down at his own plate and eating a couple pieces of food as that other train of thought begins to develop more firmly and with more conviction.

 

__________________________

 

_On the ninth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… A smurf??_

 

Bucky’s actually late to breakfast the next morning, having to stay up late even after detention to work on both his homework and his prank for Steve, not to mention setting up his prank which involved sneaking into the Gryffindor common rooms again (also, Bucky makes a note to tell headmaster Fury that they should really look into some better security for the dorms because this shit is too easy).

 

It doesn’t take long to find Steve though, seeing as he’s the only person in the great hall with vibrant blue skin. Bucky grins because it actually worked. He’s not the best at potions but to make Steve’s skin blue he had to make on and add it to the other boy’s soap and he was quite worried it wouldn’t work out. Sure, he may have… feelings for Steve, but that didn’t mean Bucky wasn’t competitive or wanted to win their bet any less.

 

“Morning.” Bucky grins, coming up from behind Steve to scare the other boy.

 

It works, seeing as how Steve physically jumps up, banging his knee against the bottom of the table and letting out a swear. “Merlin’s Beard Buck!” He shouts, placing a hand over his heart as Bucky sits down ext to him, laughing loudly. “Not only do you turn me into a smurf but you also give me a heart attack?”

 

Bucky’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Smurf?”

 

“Muggle thing.” Steve explains, waving it off. “It’s these little blue… Actually, not quite sure what they are but they’re blue and it’s some muggle kid’s show but that’s beside the point.” He huffs. “I can’t believe you managed to turn me blue.” He pouts.

 

Bucky grins. “Yeah, neither can I.” He jokes. Steve raises an eyebrow at Buck in confusion. “I haven’t taken potions since I’ve had to, I suck at it.”

 

Steve makes a semi-impressed face. “I’m still pissed I’m blue.” He clarifies, making Bucky laugh.

 

__________________________

 

_On the tenth day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… THE WORLDS WORST INCONVENIENCE EVER!_

 

“BUCKY!” Someone yells, successfully waking Bucky up and almost making him fall out of the bed.

 

“Wha…?” Bucky asks, pulling the curtains of his fourposter bed open and seeing why his asshole dorm mate, Rumlow, was yelling at him. Everywhere on the floor, within a couple centimetres of each other, are plastic cups filled almost to the brim with water. Bucky’s jaw drops. Literally none of them can get out of bed without causing a mini flood. He leans over to his bedside table, grabbing his wand to try and magic it away. No luck.

 

“We already tried that dumbass.” Rumlow growls. “I’m gonna kill your stupid boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch him Rumlow.” Bucky growls back, barely even registering the fact that Rumlow called him and Steve boyfriends and instead aiming his wand at the other asshole. It’s too early in the morning to deal with that asshole. Bucky thinks for a couple seconds before he decides, fuck it, and gets out of bed. He knocks over at least five cups at once but really, there’s only one way that they’re getting out of this and that involves a tiny flood. Bucky pointedly ignores Rumlows threats and heads into the washroom to grab a bucket from under the sink. He grabs as many towels as he can too, putting them down where there’s already water. He uses the bucket to throw the filled cups in, trying to prevent as much of the flooding as possible. “You assholes can help.” He grumbles after a moment, noticing that his lovely roommates have opted to just stay in their beds and let Bucky do all the work.

 

Rumlow snorts. “Fat chance Barnes. This is your fault so you clean it up.”

 

Bucky looks down at the now almost full bucket in his hand and then to the door. Not far, he smirks. Quickly, he throws the bucket with all his might at Rumlow and then books it to the door, not caring about the water or the fact he’s still in his pjs. It’s Saturday anyways, it’s not like he has class to get to. He can hear Rumlow’s threats but Bucky mostly ignores them instead running out of the common room and heading towards to the Gryffindor tower.

 

Not thinking clearly, Bucky all but shouts the password and jumps into the Gryffindor common room, slamming the door behind him and panting heavily. He turns and looks at the common room, realising that it’s morning which means people are in the common room. “Uh, hey.” He says casually, deciding that he’ll go with the ‘play it cool’ act. “Anyone know where Steve Rogers is?”

 

“I’m right over here.” Steve says from Bucky’s right and his is voice evident that he’s doing everything in his power not to burst out laughing right then and there. “So uh, what’s up?” He laughs, unable to fully contain himself.

 

Bucky shrugs, “oh you know, not much. There was the fact that my dorm room floor was covered in tiny little cups filled with water that I tried to clean up before throwing a bucket filled with water at Rumlow and running here to safety.”

 

“Trusting us brave Gryffindors to keep you safe?” Steve raises an eyebrow, obviously teasing.

 

Maybe Bucky’s too tired from his morning dash or not thinking properly because what comes out of his mouth next is “nah, just one guy in particular.” He says, with a small but flirty smile.

 

Steve’s entire face and neck go the same colour as the common room and he ducks his head. “C’mon,” He mumbles, shuffling them towards the dorm stairs. “You can hide out in here for a bit.”

 

Bucky smiles and ducks his head, following Steve and ignoring the looks the rest of Steve’s house mates are giving him. “Thanks.” He says, as the two of them climb the stairs towards a room that Bucky’s surprisingly familiar with. “Nice prank by the way.” He compliments Steve, unable to help it. It was a good prank.

 

“Nice job with pissing off Rumlow.” Steve compliments him back, opening his dorm’s door and going into the room.

 

“Always a pleasure.” Bucky laughs.

 

__________________________

 

_On the eleventh day of Prankmas my true love gave to me… the, honest to god, worst experience ever._

 

Bucky actually spends the night in the Gryffindor dorms, sharing a bed with Steve (!!!), since Steve was worried Rumlow might actually harm Bucky if he went back, which made his next prank incredibly easier. Steve was wary around Bucky in the washroom, closely watching his every move when he could, something that caused Bucky to laugh but after Steve had fallen asleep, Bucky managed to stay up.

 

Steve was peacefully sleeping next to him, originally having fallen asleep with his back to Bucky but moving around in his sleep to come and rest on the other man’s chest. Bucky was slow in his movements, careful not to disturb Steve’s sleeping form as he grabs his wand. He can see Steve’s shoes from where he’s lying, and that’s really all he needs. Whispering a spell under his breath, Bucky smirks to himself and glances at Steve. His smirk falls away into something softer, taking in Steve’s relaxed face.

 

It’s not the first time Bucky’s seen it, but it’s the first time he’s been this close. Steve’s eyelashes are long enough to brush against his cheek, a cheek that is surprisingly flawless for a teenager. Bucky knows that the eyes underneath them are the most beautiful shade of blue, with only specks of green interrupting the colour - somehow making him even more beautiful. He can feel Steve’s tiny and bony body pressed up against his own, his shoulder partially digging into Bucky’s own but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s more like a warm presence, reminding Bucky that he’s not alone right now. Bucky sighs contently, shifting them both slightly so he can wrap his arms around Steve, wanting nothing more than to hold the other boy. Steve only moves close, nuzzling his face into Bucky’s chest as the other man falls asleep.

 

“Well don’t you two look just cosy.” Is what Bucky wakes up to, a stark difference from his usual wake up calls. He groans, blinking his eyes open to see Steve’s friend, a guy named Dum Dum. Bucky just groans again, closing his eyes this time and shoving his face into Steve’s hair.

 

The two men lay like that, Bucky only half awake and having no idea what state Steve’s in but he thinks he might be awake too. It’s nice, lying there silently and listening to the quiet background noise that Steve’s roommates make. They leave soon enough and it’s only after they leave that Steve moves, untangle himself from Bucky’s arms, causing him to whine and pout slightly.

 

Steve laughs quietly, sitting up in the bed. “You can use some of my bathroom stuff but I don’t think any of my clothing would fit you.”

 

Bucky takes in Steve’s small form and his own buffness before nodding, laughing slightly as well. “I should probably just head back to my dorms.” He sighs, sitting up as well. “I’ll see you in the great hall for breakfast?”

 

Steve nods, getting up off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Bucky takes his cue and gets up as well and heads downstairs, pointedly ignoring all the looks he’s receiving and acting as if he owns the place, not that he looks like a one night stand or anything like that (not that he is one because that would require sleeping with Steve, not to mention the fact that Bucky wants way more than just one night with Steve).

 

Bucky heads back to his own dorms, which are thankfully empty and takes a quick shower before getting changed and heading back out, not wanting to run into his dorm mates by any means. He arrives before Steve does but gets waved over by Steve’s friends, so Bucky heads over to them (albeit a bit hesitantly). “So.” Dum Dum says, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

 

“… So…?” Bucky repeats, confused as he sits down warily.

 

“Dum Dum wants to know what your intentions are with Steve.” Sam says, a hufflepuff but probably Steve’s closest friend.

 

Bucky flushes. “I mean-” He stutters, unsure of what to say. He’s saved, yet again, by Steve walking in. He grins when he sees Steve, thankful for the save and then he sees Steve’s face. Bucky starts laughing, remembering the spell he put on Steve’s shoes but Bucky’s laughter only makes the smaller man angrier.

 

“I’m gonna kill you Bucky!” Steve all but shouts, looking like he might jump the table to get over to Bucky’s side. Bucky laughs, getting out from the table and taking a couple steps back.

 

“Have a fun walk here?” He teases. The spell made the shoes feel like they’re full of jello, no matter what the wearer did to try and empty them.

 

Steve only growls and actually goes under the table, causing Bucky to swear and start booking it towards the great hall doors with Steve running after him. Bucky laughs loudly, pushing past some first years and yelling an apology over his shoulder as he tries to escape Steve. For such a small guy with as many health problems as Steve has though, he’s surprisingly fast and catches up to Bucky when he tries to escape into what he though was a classroom but is actually a broom closet. “Fuck, I hate you.” Steve says, panting and putting his hands on Bucky for support as he tries to regain his breath.

 

Bucky only laughs, rubbing Steve’s back and hoping that he didn’t cause an asthma attack. Steve’s fine after a couple moments and takes a look around at where they are before laughing. “Nice closet, huh.” Bucky laughs, looking around at it. It’s just too small, forcing Bucky and Steve to stand closer together than normally.

 

Steve looks at Bucky for a second, confused. “Wait- you don’t actually know what this room is?” He asks.

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “A broom closet?” He more asks than says because now Steve’s confusing him.

 

“It’s the room of requirements.” Steve says. “Anything you need, other than food or water, will appear if you just think about it.”

 

Bucky almost asks for a bigger room but then he realises, why ask for that when he has Steve all but pressed up against his front. “Really?” He looks around. “I thought this place was only a myth.”

 

“Same…” Steve says, looking around too. He glances up at Bucky and pauses for a moment before his cheeks flush a bright red.

 

Bucky’s about to ask Steve why he’s blushing so hard when he feels something brush the top of his head. Looking up, Bucky’s met with an eyeful of mistletoe that doesn’t seem to stop growing. Bucky flushes too, looking back at Steve. “Did you…?” He asks quietly.

 

Steve bites his lip, looking like he might say something but instead surges up, pressing his lips against Bucky’s own. Bucky stumbles backwards at the force, his back hitting the shelves but he ignores the stab of pain, instead opting to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist, kissing the other boy back just as hard. The kiss is surprisingly rough, the two fighting for dominance before Steve finally takes over, Bucky groaning in pleasure into his mouth. They kiss until they think they’ll pass out if they don’t stop, and Steve’s the one to pull back as they both pant into each other’s mouths. “I like you Buck.” Steve says bravely. “And… And I think you like me too.”

 

Bucky looks at the other boy, shocked at how he can just say it so plainly (but then again, Steve is a Gryffindor through and through). “I- yeah, I do like you.” He mumbles, surprised at how small his own voice is.

 

Steve nods. “Good.” He says. “We should sneak out to Hogsmeade and go on a date after Christmas.”

 

“Ok.” Bucky says, finding absolutely no problem with that. “Wanna make out for a bit longer?” He asks, finally finding some of his own courage (or maybe just stealing some of Steve’s).

 

Steve only grins, surging back up to kiss Bucky and continue where they left off before.

 

__________________________

 

_On the twelfth day of Prankmas my true love gave to everyone but me… Shrinking cutlery._

 

“We’re going to have detentions till graduation if we get caught.” Bucky whisper-states to Steve as the two of them sneak into the kitchen at about four am the next day.

 

“Yeah but if we pull this off we’ll go down in history with Fred and George Weasley.” Steve mumbles as he searches the kitchen to find the cutlery used in the great hall. It takes the two of them a surprisingly long amount of time to find the damn cutlery but they manage it. “C’mon we only have a little while until the house elves wake up.”

 

Bucky nods and gets to work along side Steve, grinning slightly. It takes Steve a bit to notice Bucky’s grin and when he does, he raises his eyebrow in question. “This is going to be fucking awesome.” Bucky says in response. “We’re pulling off the ultimate annoying prank for the Christmas Eve feast.”

 

“We’re not going to pull it off if you don’t start spelling this stuff with me.” Steve say, but he’s smiling too and Bucky can’t help but lean over and kiss Steve quickly. Quickly turns into not-so-quickly when Bucky keeps going in for second, third and fourth kisses until Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s chest, stopping him. “No more kissing or we’re really not gonna pull this off.” He mumbles.

 

Bucky nods, realising that he’s right and goes back to spelling the cutlery but it doesn’t stop him from enjoying the view of Steve.

 

Almost an hour later they sneak back out of the kitchens, barely escaping before the house elves come in to start making breakfast. They’re giggling like crazy, hands clasped between them as they sneak upstairs, knowing that they won’t be able to sleep when they’re this giddy.

 

They spend the rest of the day like that, giggling and overall cute and happy, but their friends chalk it up to the honeymoon stage right up until dinner.

 

They’re sitting together and closer than what most people would consider normal but none of their friends seem to pay any attention to it. Fury delivers his speech and then the food (along with the cutlery) appears and Steve and Bucky watch as chaos begins to reign. Everywhere the couple looks, they’re greeted with confused faces of why the cutlery keeps shrinking every time they try to grab it before returning to normal size when nothing is touching it. They snicker quietly, watching as people become frustrated, wanting nothing more to eat.

 

“Seriously?” Sam asks, looking at the two before looking at his fork. “You two are ridiculous.” He mutters, grabbing the drumstick since he can eat it without using his cutlery.

 

Steve and Bucky just grin as they watch more and more people follow Sam’s lead, leaving the cutlery behind in favour of their own hands. The prank is simple and annoying, and they didn’t get caught. Sure, everyone suspects it’s either one of them (and maybe a few have the correct idea of both) but the two manage to escape anymore detentions, for the time being at least.

 

Which is good, because they manage to get caught sneaking back into the castle in a couple days on their way back from their Hogsmeade date, causing the both of them to receive (separate) detentions for almost a month. They both stand by the fact that the detentions were totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://transgendersteve.tumblr.com/)


End file.
